


【喻叶】吱呀吱呀的开

by GreenIce



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 08:14:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17199854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenIce/pseuds/GreenIce





	【喻叶】吱呀吱呀的开

*疯狂预警！！！很雷很崩坏！！！

 

 “选个你喜欢的吧。”  
喻文州微笑着转过身，对大咧咧躺在床/上的叶修说。  
在他身后的展示柜中，还有几根类似的鞭/子以及各式调/教用/品，看上去很新，似乎没有用过多少次。  
叶修此时上身穿着明显大一号的衬衫，下/身一/丝/不/挂，粉/嫩的穴/口随着他的动作在衣服下摆处若隐若现，偶尔能看见水/光，很有些色/情的意味。  
他舒服的伸了下腰：“随你喜欢。”  
喻文州想了想，从里面拿出两个跳/蛋来，说：“那还是从简单的开始吧。”  
叶修无所谓的笑：“行啊。”  
他翻了身，趴在床/上，大半个屁/股因为他的动作而露了出来，喻文州瞟了两眼就知道不用润/滑/油了，直接走到人旁边坐下，揉/捏了两下软/嫩的肉。他的动作很有技/巧/性，不轻不重，刚刚好撩/拨起人的欲/望。  
叶修忍不住缩了下后/穴，用手捅/了捅喻文州：“动作快点儿啊。”  
喻文州自然是注意到了叶修的变化，他低低的笑，俯下/身/子，温热的呼吸吹在叶修的耳/垂上：“前辈还真是敏/感呢。”  
手下却是干净利索的把东西直直的塞了进去，然后开到了最高档。  
叶修忍不住浑身一个激灵。

 这两个人是在酒吧里面遇见的，当地很有名的一家gаy吧。  
喻文州经常去的是他家每周五晚上的聚会，来参加聚会的人不多，都是同道中人。  
喻文州不怎么混这个圈子，圈子中挺乱，刚开始的时候还有兴致去关注，等到后来也淡了，听几个好友闲聊时候说说，遇到感兴趣的就接/触一二，不合拍了索性就散。  
这么多年下来能看上眼的少，脾气样貌皆符合性格的更是少之又少，好不容易相处了一段时间，又总是会出现种种问题。  
喻文州性子本身就冷淡，后来也就不怎么接/触了。  
有一次喻文州和几个聊的来的人出来聚，谈起来最近发生的事儿。  
有个和他关系挺不错的哥们儿和他说，这附近有家酒吧里有个零挺有名的，怎么个有名法儿呢。人好看，每次去了就是往吧台那里一坐，还不点酒，人来搭讪也不理，说话时候嘲讽得恨不得让人把他按在床/上操/哭他。  
这很难得，毕竟在零多一少的这个圈儿，一般都是哪里出了个器/大/活/好的一，很少有出名的零的。出了名的要不是名草有主，要不就是不走寻常路，不过按照客观规律来看，后者总有一天也会被妖孽收了。  
喻文州就抿了口酒，问：那怎么还有人往上凑？  
嗨，哥们儿笑，你真是没有见到过他，那人的风情啊……  
喻文州懂了，露/出个了然的笑。  
哥们儿问：怎么样，有兴趣认识一下吗？  
喻文州说你了解我的。  
哥们儿说，就是了解你才说的，如果不是早就认识你了，谁他/妈想的到你也混这个圈。  
喻文州便眯了眼睛笑。  
哥们儿受不了的挥手，你可别这么看我，认识你/的/人可都这么说，不过挺多人还就好你这口儿，叫什么来着？斯文败类。  
喻文州失笑。  
哥们儿也不再说了，两人举杯碰了下，闲扯起其他事情了。  
这件事算是不了了之，谁能知道不过半个月后两个人就滚到了一起。

喻文州看见传说中的零的时候是惊了下的，原因无他，人他认识。  
叶修。  
叶修是喻文州工作上的前辈，一张履历辉煌得让人不敢直视，同行之中就没有人不知道他的大名的。  
喻文州也不例外，他知道叶修甚至要更早些——早到在学校学习的时候就知道自己有这么一位前辈了。等后来工作之后意外见到本人，一见之下更是只觉惊艳。  
那时候喻文州去给上司送材料，在门外被同事拦住了，说从总公/司派下来的叶修在里面呢，你先等会儿吧。  
喻文州道了谢，隔着玻璃打量这传说中的前辈。也和着该他赶上，叶修正好对着窗，让他看了个一清二楚。  
挺好看的一张脸，身材不胖不瘦刚刚好，最难得的是周/身的气场，一身白衬衫西装裤生生被他穿出来不一样的滋味。  
察觉到窗户外面打量的目光，叶修冲着他勾了勾嘴角，算是打过招呼。  
喻文州当下就是呼吸一窒，他垂了眸，等再看过去的时候已经重新带上了温文有礼的笑。  
他自己清楚的很，自己是忘不了这个人了。  
甚至后来有几次睡梦中，他梦见了自己将人绑在床/上，白/嫩的肉/体被红绳捆/绑，色/泽好看得让人想要狠狠咬上一口。  
再后来就醒了，欲/望涨得疼。  
喻文州自己笑了，起身去洗漱间动手解决。  
对于自己他清楚的很，在性/事上面自己有些很奇怪的毛病，会用些小玩意儿，都是以调/情为主。  
不过也就是想想，gаy有个雷达能探测出来对方是不是一样的，喻文州知道对方是，却无法肯定。  
毕竟是那么优秀的一个人，会不会已经有对象了呢？  
喻文州不喜欢患得患失的感情，索性是当作个不错的朋友去相处。  
不能肯定，就不去撩/拨。  
谁会想到在这里遇见他，咬着吸管满脸无辜的看着人。  
喻文州端着酒起身，走向那个自己仰望已久的前辈，冲着他笑：“要跟我试试吗？”  
在这种场合下遇见熟人，叶修淡定依旧，不过是一挑眉：“文州啊，可以呀。”

熟人之间好办事儿。到底是一个公/司的，喻文州又是个中翘楚，自然是听过名字的。  
在周围人一片善意的叫好声中，喻文州大大方方的把这酒吧中最难勾搭的零带回了家。  
喻文州家挺大，还有个单独的房间放了一堆零散玩意儿。叶修推门看见满屋子的情/趣/用/品，也没有多不自在，不过是哟了声。  
“文州想不到啊。”  
“介意吗？”  
“还行吧，不太过分的我都能接受。”  
喻文州就眯了眼睛笑。  
什么叫做过分呢？在床/事过不过分是很难界定的，接受程度不同，同一件事上面看法也是不同的。比如说他偶尔会想用道/具调/调/情，有的人就接受不了只喜欢传统的滚在一起。  
就是圈子里面这样子的人比较少罢了。  
不过这点在最开始的时候还是要说清楚的。  
叶修看见他这个表情就明了了，自己想了下，补充说：“不受伤，不在我身上弄出来痕迹。”  
聪明人之间说话挺轻/松，喻文州瞬间就推测出来了叶修的意思，这倒是和他不谋而合了，因此很爽/快的点了头。  
喻文州在一边站着找东西，叶修有些无所事事的坐着呆了会儿就坐不住了。  
这间屋子显然往日很少有人来的，里面很是空荡，除了常见的一些家具之外就没有什么东西了。  
简单说来就是没有人气儿。  
喻文州问：“有些无聊了？”  
“是啊。”叶修承认，“你这里太空了。”  
喻文州笑笑：“平时都是锁着的。”  
说着他拿了点儿东西出来，拆了封。 叶修瞟了眼，是个中规中矩的跳/蛋，他家里都有俩，显然对方也没有准备玩什么花样。  
他挑了挑眉：“就这个啊？”说着他很是意味深长的看了眼柜子二层放着的鞭/子，乌黑的眼珠带着些笑意，看在旁人眼中就是三分调/情七分挑衅。  
喻文州不动如山：“足够了。”  
他自然是接受到了叶修的眼神的，实际上他很想像梦中那样子试试的，鲜红的绳子捆/绑着粉/白的肉/体，一定是好看的紧。  
至于那些个鞭/子，他不喜欢用，是上次那个小零放在这儿的，他试了试不喜欢，就扔进展示柜再也没用过了。  
叶修就笑。喻文州凑上去吻他，他想这么做很长时间了，叶修唇形很好，唇色是诱人的粉，等吻上去了之后才知道不像想象中的那么柔/软，是男人特有的触感。  
喻文州舔开了唇，细细亲/吻着。顺势坐在人身边，一手揽着他的腰，一手顺着腰线就滑上去了。  
半晌一吻毕，两人分开，平复了下呼吸。  
“前辈有些太瘦了。”喻文州说。  
“要肌肉有什么用吗？”叶修问。说着他也撩/起对方的衣服，伸手摸了下，嘿了声：“看不出来啊。”  
喻文州自己脱/下了上衣，往叶修面前一站：“你喜欢吗？”  
喻文州身材好，穿衣显瘦脱衣有/肉，手摸上去温热，跳/动着鲜活的、年轻的生命力。  
叶修拍了拍：“手/感挺好的，小伙子挺注意锻炼。”  
喻文州权当是夸自己收下了，手指灵活的再次滑上去，捏着胸/前/朱/果，轻轻掐了下却放开，只是在周围打着转。  
叶修唔了声：“快点儿啊。”  
喻文州伸手脱了他的衣服，低头舔/了上去，轻/咬着，舌/尖在上面滑过。叶修爽的搂住人，翻身坐在了他的腿上。  
喻文州依旧是和刚才一个样子，不紧不慢的伸手往下，等叶修反应过来的时候自己已然是被脱了个干净，人家还有只手在屁/股上揉/着。  
叶修凑过去/舔/了下他的唇，声音低低的：“……心脏。”  
他嗓子有些哑，听上去诱/人的紧。喻文州终于忍不住狠狠将人按在怀里，吻他。  
两个人都动/情了，分开的时候喻文州从床头柜处拿了润/滑油出来，倒了些在手上，示意叶修转过去。  
叶修却不，翻身趴在他膝盖上，盯着他看。  
喻文州又想吻他了。  
有润/滑/油的帮助，手指进/入并不困难，简单的扩/张之后，喻文州又塞了根手指进入，模仿着交/合的动作缓缓抽/插着。  
叶修只是眯着眼，不说话。  
喻文州终于忍不住问出了隐藏于心中多时的问题：“前辈怎么会在那里？”  
这对喻文州这个人而言太难得，他向来心思深沉，从不会讲心情展/露在面上，更不可能说出口。  
只有叶修……叶修是不一样的。  
果然，叶修盯住了他，那双眼睛中写着欲/望，而最深处却是冷静到了极点，隐约有些无情的意味。然而说的话中却像是带了笑一样。  
 “自己做太累。”叶修说：“我天生就是个弯的，既然如此为什么不享受一番？”  
喻文州忽然很想笑。他往里面按了按，感受了下里面的湿/润程度，有些不太满意，答非所问：“叶修，你太紧了。”  
“不好吗？”叶修问，很有些恶意的收缩了下后面的肉，然后就听见喻文州在后面按捺不住地吸了口气。  
“我怕伤了你。”他说。  
叶修呵了声，伸手往后摸，隔着布料摸见了某个已经半挺/立起来的玩/意/儿，沉甸甸的，尺/寸不小。  
叶修痛/心/疾/首：“真不符合你性/冷/淡的这张脸。”  
喻文州毫无诚意：“多谢前辈夸奖，长这么大也不是我的错。”  
想想这玩意儿一会儿就要进入自己体/内，叶修都难得的瘫了下，打商量：“一会儿悠着点儿啊。”  
喻文州只是低头吻他。  
叶修便伸手拎住了小喻同学，在喻文州的亲/吻下发出断断续续的声音：“文州，怎…么样？”  
毕竟小小喻还在人家掌心呢，喻文州只得无奈叹气，伸手再在他胸/前捏了把：“都听你的。”  
叶修终于满意了，松开手，慢条斯理的解/开了他的裤子。  
两个人终于坦诚相见。

叶修要比看起来的更丰满些，喻文州伸手捏了捏他肚子上的肉，引得人往旁边躲了躲：“别闹啊。”  
喻文州低低的笑：“怕痒？”说着他的手在敏感地带上游走着，若即若离，只是撩拨。  
叶修只得自己伸手把某人作乱的手拎下去。  
喻文州揽着他坐到床边，松松的环着，见他只是挑眉看着自己笑，实在忍不住凑上去吻他。  
恍惚间喻文州觉得自己像是亲吻鱼，忍不住的冲动，想要在他身上留下自己的气味，想要亲近又不知道该拿这个人怎么办，这种感情来的突然而莫名，他顺风顺水的人生中从来都没有过这种患得患失的感受，一时之间居然是宛若火烧，让人焦灼而难过。  
他起身深吸了一口气，勉强冷静下来，叶修就看着他，略挑眉：“忍不住了？”  
喻文州装模作样的叹气：“是啊，前辈太美味了。”  
叶修也叹气：“年轻人没有见过大世面啊。”  
语毕，两个人只是笑着看彼此，眼睛中满是笑意。也不知道是谁先动的手，或许是同时，或许不是，他们拥抱着滚到床上，喻文州咬上了肖想了不知道多长时间的唇，手指上沾着润滑油，准确的找到了穴，一手揉捏着软肉，一手试探着往里面探着。  
叶修环着他，配合的抬腰。喻文州的手指顺利的戳进去一小节，里面紧致却干涩，他退了出来，握上了微微颤立起来的那物，修剪得当的指甲恶意的划过马眼，在冠状沟处撩拨着。  
这次是叶修主动凑过去吻他了：“我说……够熟练的啊。”  
喻文州喘息着撸了两把小叶同学，就着手上的前列腺液再次摸到后面戳了进去，粗粗扩张之后又塞了一根手指进去，在那温热的所在按着，细致而温柔的捻开每一道褶皱，涂上润滑。  
“只是为了你。”他说。  
叶修亲他，发出啵的一声轻响。  
床上的情话……有谁信呢？叶修到底是信与不信，喻文州如何想他信还是不信，此时也没有多么重要。他们像是寻常的恋人一般亲吻抚摸做爱，有着无伤大雅的小小情趣。

喻文州拿出了叶修选的那颗跳蛋，新拆的，沾着方才做扩张时候流出来的水儿很顺利的就放了进去。叶修到底是有段时间没有做过了，跳蛋刚进去，还有些不适应，喻文州却没有给他反应的时间，直接开了最高档，整个人往后退了一点，好整以暇的看着他。  
叶修勉强支起半边身子，靠着枕头上：“我算是明白了你为什么说你喜欢用点小玩意儿了。”  
喻文州知道他要说的绝对不是什么好话，也不接话只是微笑。  
叶修自顾自的往下接：“不用动手，像你的风格。”  
喻文州兴致来了，伸手把跳蛋往里面又塞了几分，问：“在你的眼中，我的风格是什么呢？”  
跳蛋刚刚好压到了叶修的敏感点上，叶修猛的抽了口气，半晌说不出来话，快感来的猛烈突然，一下子就失了声，只能紧紧的搂着人等着这会儿过去。等眼前白光消散，再看自己果然是射了。  
叶修喘息着躺着，只觉得四大皆空无欲无求。  
喻文州挪了过来，低头看他，眼神含笑，看起来近乎是温柔：“贤者模式？”  
叶修缓了会儿才重新感受到了还在体内跳动的跳蛋，再看身边这人，光是从脸上看完全看不出来身下鸟儿已经快要立定起飞了。  
叶修握住了大的有些过分的玩意儿，手中温度滚烫，还在跳动着。他握得紧了些，上下撸着，学着喻文州方才的动作缓慢的挑拨着。  
其实这是非常折磨人的，这种快感是一点点积累上去，即将到了那爆发的边缘却怎么也到不了。  
果然喻文州也受不了这种手法，眸色愈发深沉起来。  
叶修笑了，冲着他挺了挺腰：“进来吧。”  
喻文州也端不住了，将人狠狠的搂在怀中，猛的就扎了进去。已经是不需要言语，彼此都是男人，都知道彼此需要什么。猛烈的交合，酣畅淋漓的性爱。  
高潮时是如何的，两个人都有些记不清了，只知道缓过来的时候两个人紧紧的抱在一起，满是汗。

叶修用脚踹他：“去拿烟。”  
从来都没有人在喻文州家中抽过烟，不过喻文州倒也惯着他，磨蹭着起了身，从地上凌乱的衣服堆中翻翻捡捡找了烟递给叶修。叶修熟练的点了烟，靠着床头吞云吐雾。  
喻文州重新躺了回去，有一搭没一搭的看着他。  
“前辈怎么在那里呢？”他重新问。  
叶修抽了口烟，烟雾缭绕中，他看了喻文州一眼，方才的水光未消，一眼看来便像是含了情。  
“这不是知道这儿有你吗？”  
喻文州心头一跳。他俯身，在叶修的嘴角印下了一个温柔缱绻的吻。  
“前辈知道了啊。”  
“早就知道了。”


End file.
